


Buns

by Lime_Line



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Bread Puns, Drabble, M/M, baker techno au pog, dream flirting but failing and getting flustered, no beta read we die like tubbo in the festival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27540136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lime_Line/pseuds/Lime_Line
Summary: Baker Techno au, what more do you ask?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade
Series: Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012971
Comments: 6
Kudos: 393





	Buns

It was early in the morning as Techno and his brothers walked down the familiar street to their dad's bakery, opening the door Tommy quickly ran inside and turned on the lights while Wilbur went to grab their cleaning materials to clean the bakery one last time before they official opened the bakery. Closing the door behind Techno he went over to the kitchen and tied an apron around him to get started on making the dough, the door to the bakery opened with Bad walking inside "Morning muffinheads" Bad greeted the three brothers after setting down his stuffs inside the locker rooms and clocking in.

Bad's one of the staff's who goes to the bakery at an early time to help the brothers in opening the shop. Bad went to the kitchen to help Techno with the pastries and saw him already working on the muffins which is Bad's favorite to make. As time passed by the sweet aroma of fresh baked goods roamed around the bakery attracting many passerby's who happened to walk down the road where the bakery stood. Customers started coming and everyone became busy. Niki and Wilbur worked by the cashier while Tommy and Quackity worked as the waiters, as for everyone else they work in the kitchen.

You could say that the bakery the brothers own was quite popular judging by the customers they keep gettting left and right, the bakery used to be owned by Phil, the brothers adoptive father but he gave the bakery to his three sons to share as he got older. Of course there will be times where Phil goes to the bakery to help around the place whenever its rush hour or he goes there as a customer.

Bad noticed Tommy kept looking at the window, most likely waiting for someone cause whenever a stranger passess by Tommy always frowns "Who are you waiting for Tommy?" Niki asks the taller boy who was now leaning on the counter "I'm waiting for Tu-" Tommy cut offed his words as a bright and sunny smile was now plastered on his face as a familiar boy with brown and green shirt walked through the doors.

"Big T! Why are you late do you know how long I've been waiting for you! Where's your brother? I thought you were going to introduce him to me" Niki stepped away from Tommy as his loud voice rang around the bakery catching the customers attention, Wilbur gave a sheepish smile and apologized to the customers before smacking Tommy on the back of his head "Sorry Tommy! Dream and I got distracted by a bumble bee and decided to give it some flowers!" Tubbo said happily before someone appeared beside him, probably Tubbo's brother, Dream. Said man had poofy dirty blonde, bright emerald green eye's and freckles dusting on his cheeks like small stars forming a constalation. "Dream! What are you doing here you muffin?" Bad greeted as he stepped out of the kitchen and saw his dear friend. 

"Hi Bad, i never knew you worked here"

"That's because i didn't tell you silly"

As the two catched up Tommy asked Wilbur if he could take a break to speak with Tubbo, which Wilbur gave him permission to. Tommy ran over to Tubbo who was now sitting down on one of the tables sipping his milkshake "Is he really your brother Big T? He honestly doesn't look like you" Tommy asked his friend who was happily drinking his cold beverage "Yup! We aren't actually biological we were adopted by dad, me and Dream came from the same orphanage and I've always stuck with him" Tubbo answered him honestly after he set down his milkshake.

"Wilbur we're gonna need more flour for the buns, we're almost out" Techno said coming out of the kitchen with a bun in his hand catching everyone's attention. Dream couldn't help but stare at the pinkette with a lovestruck look, bright pink hair, beautiful ruby red eyes behind his glasses, slick jaw, oh god this man will be the death of Dream. Same as the dirty blonde man Techno couldn't help but also stare finding Dream adorable. Abandoning his conversation with Bad he leaned on the table and decided to give it a shot, he didn't even care if he had an audience or he'll embarrass himself in front of them.

"Hey there, is you dad a baker cause you've got some nice set of buns" Dream flirted with a confident smirk, Techno only deadpanned before looking at his direction "In fact my dad is a baker but sadly i only got one bun" Wilbur choked while everyone who witnessed Dream fail were either hiding their own laughter or simply dying on the floor "But can i ask you this? Is your dad a baker, cause your such a cutie pie" Dreams face burned before covering his face with one of his hands but his ears were a visible shade of pink while Techno smirked in victory before going back to the kitchen.


End file.
